


Stakeout Storytelling

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Stakeouts, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst things about stakeouts was the waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout Storytelling

The worst things about stakeouts was the waiting. 

And waiting. 

Waiting some more. 

The second worst thing about the stakeouts was Caffrey’s annoying fidgeting habits.

Neal was tapping (again).

His fingers. 

On the passenger car door. 

Diana sighed, and he scowled, but quit tapping. She was inwardly relieved, even as she was slightly startled when he unexpectedly spoke. 

“I hate waiting,” He said suddenly, and she blinked but didn’t elsewise react. 

“Yeah,” Diana agreed quietly, as she scanned the hotel doors for their suspect. Peter was off with El at a dentist appointment, and Jones was in the van with Hughes. “Waiting’s always the worst.”

“So…wanna tell stories?” Neal asked hopefully, and Diana smiled. 

“Sure-you get to go first, but we still gotta watch the door, Caffrey.” She reminded him, serious. He rolled his eyes. 

“I know,” He responded, pouting almost. He straightened up, forgetting to pout, as he began his story. “How about you pick a story? For me to tell,” He added hastily when she frowned. 

She thought for a moment, and then said, 

“How about you and Mozzie’s first meeting? I never did figure out how you guys met,” 

“Uh…” Neal hesitated, and she knew that he was reluctant in telling her because of the likely criminal activities that one or the other or both had been doing at the time. 

“I promise, anything you say will be kept secret,” Diana reassured him. And Neal should know by now that Diana *always* kept her promises. 

He grinned at her, and began, saying, 

“Well, it was night when Moz and I first met. He hadn’t been calling himself Mozzie yet, either, but I’ll just call him Mozzie for the purpose of the story…” 

And at the end of the story, just when Diana was beginning to enjoy herself-the suspect decided to show his face right when the story seemed to hit the most interesting part. 

“Damn it,” Diana muttered, gaining a laugh from Neal. “Okay, Neal-you do as I say. Later on, you’re going to come to my girlfriend’s dinner party, and tell the story there.   
Meanwhile, come with me-stay behind me at all times, and get ready to call Jones and Hughes if things get bad.” 

Neal nodded, and they were out. 

Finally the waiting was over. 

The action was about to begin.

==  
End


End file.
